


Saying Goodbye to an Old Friend

by Sehin



Series: November 2020 One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is not a Jedi now, Canon Compliant, F/M, I ship Lux and Ahsoka, Mentioned Ezra Bridger, Mentioned Iden Versio, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Mentioned Sabine Wren, Mentioned Saw Gerrera, Mentioned Steela Gerrera, Post Battle of Jakku, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Before Ahsoka Tano heads off to the unknown with Sabine Wren to find Ezra Bridger, she visits an old friend on the war-torn world of Onderon. Lux Bonteri is honestly glad to see her.
Relationships: Lux Bonteri & Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera (formerly)
Series: November 2020 One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994803
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	Saying Goodbye to an Old Friend

The rebuilding of Onderon was hard work, but much like the rest of the galaxy that had been roughed up in more than twenty years of Palpatine's rule, but Lux Bonteri proved more than up to the task.

Senator, freedom fighter, rebel. The title of rebuilder certainly was fitting, particular as his homeworld had given the galaxy the terrorist actions of his former colleague Saw Gerrera, and Lux wanted to prove that Onderon was more than certain people. The senator in the New Republic had been personally recommended by him, as well as members of the reformed government under the young queen who ruled the wild world beyond the planetary capital Iziz.

It was only a few days after the Battle of Jakku, as Lux was going through a list of supplies needed to rebuild an outer settlement, an aide rushed in unexpectedly.

"Apologies for bothering you, Minister," the aide said. "But there is someone who wishes to see you."

"Allow them in," Lux replied, taking a quick glance to wear he hid his stunner. He didn't even bother to give a second one as he saw who was coming into his office.

Older and dressed in white robes, she was still the same Ahsoka Tano whom he'd met and became close to during the Clone Wars and had seen her on and off in the past twenty-four years. Lux had never been too sure of his feelings for the Togruta but he was certain it was the same as he felt for Steela and, for a time, his ex-wife.

"Ahsoka," he spoke, standing and making his way to hug her, which she received warmly. "What brings you to my humble office?"

The woman chuckled. "Humble?" She replied, taking a glance at the holo-images of his parents and several of his colleagues and fellow freedom fighters that had luckily never gone the way of Saw. There were also several symbols belonging to the Republic, the Jedi and the Onderon royal family. "But Minister of Restoration is quite a title."

"So is Master Seeker," Lux himself chuckled. "Though I'm sure "Commander" and "Jedi Master" would suit you as well."

"So Luke Skywalker told me when I saw him a week ago." Ahsoka smiled.

"Please, take a seat." Lux said, guiding her to one of the seats at his desk, taking the seat next to her. "So you come for personal or professional reasons?"

"Personal," she replied. "I'm about to head off a journey into the unknown and I felt I should at least see you before I head off."

The human smiled. "I should feel honoured," he replied. "What is this journey about?"

"Ezra Bridger."

Lux nodded. He'd heard of Bridger and his disappearance a few months before Scarif and the destruction of the first Death Star. The fact that Lothal freed itself and yet was never retaken by the Emperor was still considered a thorn in several Imperial officials Lux had had to put up with just before he went underground. His biggest regret was not meeting him, but he had been busy trying to avoid being discovered as a rebel sympathiser and keeping his ties to Saw intact after the man went rogue.

"So you think he's alive?" he asked his old friend.

Ahsoka nodded. "I do, as does Sabine Wren."

"The Mandalorian girl protecting Lothal?" Lux replied. "I've always wondered about her and Bridger's relationship."

The Togruta chuckled. "Not really my business but it's time for him to come home."

He nodded, then sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight," she answered. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Then we should have dinner and talk about everything we've missed in the past what, three years?"

"Only after you asked me to help you after encountering Inferno Squad." Ahsoka said, giving a small laugh. "Iden Versio is still surprised you actually survived."

Lux laughed. "She's the one who set the weapon to stun. But it amazes me she even did that despite her mission."

"True," The Togruta said. "I want to hear what happened at Endor since I missed it."

"I thought Rex and Hera would've told you," Lux replied.

Ahsoka smiled. "But I want to hear your actions. Disguising yourself as a relief soldier in General Tantor's relief force really put out a few people, I hear."

Lux shrugged. "We do make a sacrifices. I just chose to do it."

"Even if we never got to say goodbye?"

"Have we ever said goodbye?" Lux asked.

"No," Ahsoka answered, the smile widening. "I don't think we ever will."

The human stood and extended his hand to his old friend. "Let's go eat and chat more. Then I can tell you about Endor and the reason I have an Ewok aide."

Ahsoka accepted the hand and stood. "Now that would be a story."

The next few hours they just spoke before he saw her to her ship, hugging her and hoping to hear her tale of finding the missing Ezra Bridger when she returned. Ahsoka chuckled and hoped to hear more about the rebuilding of Onderon and why he married an Imperial lover despite being a rebel forever. Lux looked up into the air as the T-6 shuttle departed and inside he knew the Togruta would return and somehow he doubted they would part again.

_May the Force be with you, Ahsoka Tano._ Lux thought, closing his eyes and remembering each of their meetings before and smiling when he felt warm with them. _And may hope guide you on your journey._

The future was suddenly much brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So much dialogue. I struggle sometimes but I get there. Lucky I leave my fate to the keyboard.
> 
> Star Wars has always been my first fandom since the age of three and it's only fitting I should write at least one. Though unlike my first story I published, we more or less know what is happening post-ROTJ whereas I was only guessing after TLJ.
> 
> Ever since Lux Bonteri appeared in Clone Wars, I have shipped him with Ahsoka Tano. So much so I didn't really like Steela Gerrera and was kinda glad to she died. That was years ago though and I've come to like Steela, particularly with how her death devastated Saw Gerrera her brother and changed the galaxy prior to the Battle of Yavin.
> 
> Lux's fate post-Battlefront II: Inferno Squad novel is actually unknown. We know he survived but to date no one had written what happened to him. I like the idea that he was rescued by Ahsoka Tano after Iden stun him thus why his body was never found or claimed, and we know the Imperial lied. Until someone gives us an explanation what happened to him, this is what happens.
> 
> As to what Ahsoka was doing post-Malachor and before she showed up on Lothal at the end of the war in the Rebels epilogue, I think she stayed out of sight and helped the rebellion whenever Lux needed her, whom I think he met on and off in the years since the Clone Wars. Even though Lux went on to marry some woman and got a fanatical stepdaughter, I happen to think they may get together one day.
> 
> Anyway, leaves kudos and reviews and see you tomorrow.


End file.
